Loving A Snake
by Trode19
Summary: After Blaise Zabini gets in a fight with Draco Malfoy, he finds himself in a deserted Hogwarts, bleeding to death, trying to make it to the Infirmary. What happens when the Wizarding World's saviour is also there? Why is it always Harry Potter who saves the helpless damsels in distress!-Sarcasm- Warning: Violence, swearing, smut, fluff, mentions of past rape/child neglection.
1. Deadly Crush

"-Stupid Potter and his stupid Gryffindor friends! Argh! I hate that Potter!" Draco vented, pacing angrily in the empty Slytherin common room. Draco continued and I sighed.

"Why do you hate Potter so much anyway? It was kind of your fault half the time. You were the one that agitates situations." I reasoned and Draco glared daggers at me.

"If you like Potter so much Blaise, why don't you go hang out with him and his Gryffindorks." He sneered at me and I glared back.

"I don't hang out with Gryffindors and you know that well. I don't like Potter, I'm simply telling you it was partly your fault." I said logically before sighing and standing from my seat.

"I'm heading upstairs, I'm tired and done with everyones shit at the moment. Call me when it's dinner time." I trotted off upstairs and opened the door to my shared dormitory, when Draco growled and followed me up there.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I will not put up with such rude behavior. Apologize!" Draco ordered and I just stared at him with boredom.

"I'll apologize when you stop being so uptight. Shall I tell your father about this?" I retorted and when I saw Draco's face, I knew I just started crossing a mine field.

Draco pulled out his wand, before I could reach mine and yelled, "Diffindo! Diffindo! Diffindo! You smug bastard!"

I cursed loudly in pain, almost screaming as a tearing sensation filled my thigh, shoulder and abdomen. I knelt on the ground, unable to stand up with my thigh searing in pain. I looked at the blood that soaked my shirt, trousers and robes. I heard Draco gasp quietly, heard his sinfully footsteps run from me. Something told me he wasn't going to find help, but hide till his father saved his ass.

I groaned as I stood up, knowing if I didn't I wouldn't make it to the nurse before I passed out from pain and, or blood loss.

I walked slowly down the stairs, gripping the side tightly so I didn't fall. I did not need another injury. Unfortunately no one was around at the time, probably off in Hogsmeade for their free time. I groaned, panting from the pain and from trying not to slip on the stair, which I nearly did three times.

When I finally got down the stairs I was trembling. A Slytherin was trembling! I need to pull myself together! I looked down at my clothes and grimaced at the dark, crimson color of blood that soaked through it, making me feel dizzy.

I need to get to the nurses office quickly or at least to another student or teacher who can help me there.

I continued to the Slytherin portrait door which gasped at the sight of me.

"My boy, you are hurt badly! Hurry hurry to the medic!" The portrait exclaimed and I glared at it as I closed the door.

"Where do you think I'm going?" I rasped, coughing and tasting blood at the back of my throat. I started to walk faster, ignoring the pain and thinking of good things.

Mother and our time together on the holidays...Friends...Hogwarts...Home ...Potter...Wait a minute! Backtrack! Potter!?

I continued to walk, ignoring the war going on in my head.

You said you'd forget him Blaise! You promised yourself! He's a Gryffindor and your a Slytherin! It'd never happen! I yelled at myself and gasped when I tripped on one of the steps as I was walking up and rolled down them, hitting my head on the stone floor. I groaned and felt tears well in my eyes when I couldn't be bothered to get up, the pain and the blood and the tears, meshed up into one being as I sobbed, knowing there was a only a sliver of a chance that someone would save me.

I was a Slytherin. We may be ambitious but we know when to give up on hope. We know when to lose trust in others. We know when we've fucked up to the point we can't return.

"Someone...please..." I gasped out in between my choking sobs, blood starting to pool in the back of my throat, my heart wrenching in disbelief at what was happening. I was going to die and I couldn't stop it. I would never get to say good bye to mom. I would never find out who my dad really was. I would never get revenge on the bloody Malfoy. I'd never get to tell Potter how I felt about him...

I gasped in surprise, choking on my own blood for a moment when I felt warm hands turning me onto my side, the blood unclogging from my throat.

"Oh Merlin! What happened to you Zabini?" I heard a familiar voice plead quietly as the boy -I was guessing-, sat me up against the stair, my eyes finally seeing my -hopefully- rescuer.

"Potter...?" I rasped and he nodded, concern filling his beautiful emerald eyes. He muttered a small, "Ferula." on my injuries and I watched as my shoulder, abdomen and thigh were covered with bandages. I felt my hands reach out and Potter stilled as my hand rested on his cheek, my dazed eyes looking at him with a small smile on my face. The blood on my hands smudged in his cheek and I grimaced at the sight.

"Zabini...Can you walk?" He asked, his hand covering my own in a comforting gesture.

"No...Mal...Foy...Fucking...Diffindo'd me...In the...Leg." I got out finally, my throat sore as I could feel the blood drying at the back of my throat from dehydration.

Potter sneered. "Bastard. Doing that to his own fellow Slytherin. Why'd he do it? Did you attack first?" Potter asked and I groaned in pain.

"I'll tell you if you help me up and to the nurses office." I offered weakly and he widened his eyes, nearly forgetting I was _dying_ on the steps of Hogwarts.

"Yes. Yes. Right. Come on." He wrapped his hand around my waist and lifted me up, my arm around his shoulders. Now it I wasn't dizzy and dying I would be jumping with joy inside with being so close to Potter. As we walked quite quickly, without damaging me any further, Potter asked again.

"Why did Malfoy attack you?" I thought back to the incident and swallowed, trying to wet my throat so I could speak.

"He was venting in the common room about you and your friends, saying it was your fault that he got in trouble again...I told him it wasn't your fault but his and he got angry saying I should hang out with Gryffindors if I like them so much...I told him that Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix-"

"That's bullshit." Potter muttered before I continued.

"And said I was going to sleep, that I was done with listening to his drama and to wake me up at dinner time." I sighed. "He then got angry and yelled at me to apologize and that that was no way to speak to him. I told him subtly to fuck off and he Diffindo'd me. Ran away from the crime scene, like Jack the Ripper."

Potter chuckled and I glared. "Telling you Malfoy tried to kill me and you laugh?" I huffed, wincing at the pain in my shoulder and abdomen.

"No, it's just that...I'm surprised you know about Jack the Ripper, such a Muggle killer."

"I read a lot. Only way to get Malfoy to not disturb me, plus Crabbe and Goyle are actually smarter than you think, they act dumb around Malfoy so he seems superior, so we get to have a good chat on the newest best reads. And Pansy...Merlin the woman drives me up the wall. Keeps complaining that she doesn't want to hang around gay boys and then hangs out with me for hours, talking about how much she hates reading. Weird one she is." I sighed and blushed, realizing what I just said and thanking Merlin for my dark skin.

"Your gay? I thought I was like the only one in our year, well...Besides Neville." Potter chuckled and I looked at him in shock.

"Your gay!?" I exclaimed and he covered my mouth with his hand to silence me, even though no one was around.

"Yeah. So what? Don't tell anyone though. Ron and Hermione don't know. The only people who know are..." Potter's cheeks flushed a dark red and I wanted to growl, knowing that either, Potter was taken or already used. Potter being taken I could deal with, but being used would make me hunt down the person and AK their asses.

"Who?" I pressed and his ears started turning red as well in the most adorable way.

"T-The ah...Um the W-W-Weasley Twins." I felt my eye twitch in annoyance.

"How do they know? Are you guys dating?"

"W-What!? No! I mean we did...but that was only cause I was confused and they were gay and wanted to help me out..."

"Did you...Sleep with them?" I asked, fingers itched to grab him and kiss his soft lips that he wet with the tip of his tongue.

"N-No...We didn't go that far...I wanted to wait till I found someone I liked a lot...I don't mean a crush that will use me and leave, you know-"

"Someone that will treat you with care and mutual love? Yeah, I follow that same thing I guess." I blushed harder, knowing he could probably see it through my dark Italian skin now.

We edged closer and our talk cut short when the nurse, gasped at the sight of me, picking me up like I weighed nothing and took me inside the wards. She laid me on the bed and began giving me all typed of nasty potions. Blood replenishing, healing, calming draught. All types and I was sure I'd throw up if I took another one.

Potter had convinced the nurse, Mrs Pomfrey -I think her name is?- to let him stay in the ward with me, though she was very reluctant, until...Potter pulled the boyfriend card.

"My boyfriend was dying just before! I deserve to stay with him, I won't be able to concentrate in class anyway with all this worry." He reasoned, playing the tearful role of a worried boyfriend and I almost cheered at the performance, but kind of wishing that what he was saying was true. After a bit the nurse just nodded with wide eyes and Potter walked in, sitting in an armchair beside the bed and smiling at me.

I could see the small blush on his cheeks and found it adorable. If I could move properly, I'd be out of this bed and kissing the hell out of Potter. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I am one of the hottest boys in the school, well, below Malfoy (For some strange reason) and Potter. We are considered the three hottest boys in the school. Funny how two of them are from Slytherin, the bad boy table.

I chuckled at the thought of everyones faces when they find out that two of the sexiest boys in the school are gay. So many women will be pissed and sad probably. Like I care but honestly...Women are scary as fuck when they're mad.

I sighed as my eyes slid shut for a moment. I was only meant to blink by I ended up being swallowed by the black abyss of dreamless sleep.


	2. Tears & Laughter

"-What do you mean I shouldn't have helped him!? Are you insane Ron! He was dying!" I heard the familiar voice of Potter shout, waking me from my sleep. My body ached all over but my wounds were only minor now. They'd probably leave scars though. I grumbled inwardly at the thought of having scars imperfect my body and giving Malfoy the joy of that fact. I kept my eyes closed as I they continued the argument. I wanted to know what they'd say about me.

"He's a Slytherin Harry! You helped a slimy Slytherin and you expect me to be all sunshines and daisies?!" Weasley exclaimed.

"Last time I heard you say those words, you failed at turning your rat yellow." Harry snorted and I could basically feel the rage and anger coming from Weasley.

"Fine then! Have it your way! You can hang out with that slimy Slytherin instead! Maybe he can replace my brothers for you!" Weasley yelled back and Potter gasped.

"H-How...How did you know that!?"

"Don't play dumb! I saw the ways my brothers acted around you! They really liked you Harry, even though they didn't admit it. But you pushed them away because of chastity and shit. We know your chastities gone Harry, don't play dumb."

"Ron...You promised you wouldn't bring that up." I could heard the sadness in Potter's voice, his voice trembling with fear I was guessing.

"What? Can't get over the fact that you loved cock so much, you fucked your uncle?" Weasley sneered and I gulped, my body feeling cold. His uncle? He fucked him? No there must be more to the story.

And there was. "Ron! You know I didn't want that! It was rape...They just saw me as trash...You know I wouldn't do that..." I heard Potter weep quietly and Weasley just huffed and walked out of the ward.

"Potter..." I whispered as I opened my eyes and the crying boy gasped, looking at me with shame in his tearful eyes. "Come here." I commanded softly, my arms out.

Potter ran into my arms and just cried. He cried and cried and cried, until he couldn't cry anymore tears. The whole time I just whispered soothing words. I can't even remember what I said, but they must have been soothing because Potter relaxed in my arms, his face buried in the crook of my neck.

"Come up here." I said and Potter climbed unto the bed as I pulled him close, relishing in the warmth of Potter's body against mine. My nose nuzzled into his wild, raven black hair and I slowly closed my eyes. I could feel Potter's breathing slow and become deeper as he drifted off to sleep after the exhaustion of crying.

I smiled down in his messy hair, breathing in the scent of sugar quills, my favorite candy and I grinned brighter as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep again with Potter in my arms.

The bright sunlight hit me about midday, waking me up. I had wondered how long I had slept until my stomach growled, waking the smaller boy that was in my arms.

"Hmmmm...Zabini?" Potter moaned and my face flushed. God if only he had said something like that when we are both naked, then fantasies would become official.

"Yeah?" I asked, warmth pooling in my stomach as I willed away my growing erection, thinking of Professor Snape snagging Professor McGonnagall.

Yep. That worked. Gross.

"I'm guessing your hungry?" Potter chuckled and it was the most adorable thing in the world. It took all my will power not to grab him and take those beautiful, parted lips of his. To explore his mouth and body. Listening to him moaning my name as I played with his small body, him writhing under me...

Ok. Snape and McGonnagall snagging. Wrinkly skin and arm flab's. Gross warts and sagging breasts. Ok. All better.

"Yeah." I finally answered. "We should head to the Great Hall for lunch." I sighed and he nodded, blushing as he got out of my bed.

"Zabini..."

"Blaise."

"What?" Potter asked, confusion written over his handsome features.

"Call me Blaise."

"Oh...Ok...Call me Harry then." Potter- Harry said and I smiled.

"Ok. You can continue now." I chuckled and he cleared his throat with a cough.

"Um...I'm sorry...About yesterday and all...I was vulnerable and I wasn't thinking straight." Harry explained and I sighed.

"It's fine. Everyone needs a good cry every now and then. Don't beat yourself up over it. I don't see you any differently."

"Y-You...You don't?"

"Nope. Your still same old, annoying little Potter." I joked and he mock pouted.

"Your so mean Blaise. I thought I saved your life didn't I?"

"So breakfast! How about it?" I quickly changed subjects and Harry chuckled at it, telling me to wait a moment while he checked with the nurse. When he came back a couple minutes later, he said we could leave since I had healed just fine.

I groaned in anticipation of eating and Harry giggled. Giggled. I swear I had died and gone to heaven from how cute it was. Harry had just blushed and looked away in embarrassment. Lucky he did or he probably would have seen my goofy, lovestruck smile.

We walked side by side as we headed to the Great Hall. I knew Harry would be left to deal with those assholes of Gryffindor teasing him so I asked, "Do you...Maybe want to sit with me at my table? I just don't want those Gryffindor's bullying you for hanging around me."

"Really!?" Harry beamed and I bit my lip to hold back my words. I desperately wanted to scream at him 'I love you and your goofy smile!' but I didn't, thankfully.

"Yeah. If you want that is?" I teased and he blushed, huffing out a 'ok'. I chuckled at his antics and ruffled his already messy and wild, black hair. When his hand got up to remove mine from his head, I felt his fingers linger on my hand for longer than needed and blushed, warmth pooling in my gut.

God, if he keeps this up I will pounce on him one of this days, like a stupid Gryffindor Lion.

We finally reached the Great Hall and walked inside. The whole Great Hall silenced their chatting and looked at us. There, there savior, Harry Potter was blushing and laughing and talking with a slimy Slytherin like me.

I wanted to run up to a certain Gryffindor and give them the middle finger when Weasley sneered and insulted Harry.

"Fucking Faggots." He said. He was loud enough for most of the Great Hall to hear, but he wasn't shouting. More announcing.

Harry's cheeks flushed a dark red and I sighed, walking to my table. Harry followed me quickly and sat beside me with a small smile, planting on his face like a tattoo.

Most of the Slytherin's shrugged off Potter's presence, while rest faced off with my glare. I won, of course. No one won against Slytherin Princes right hand man. Or at least I used to be his right hand man.

Harry just sat there nervously, eating a muffin. He probably didn't know what to do with himself with all these Slytherin's following him with stares of curiosity.

"Um...Blaise?" Harry finally said and the Slytherin's around us gasped.

"Yeah Harry?"

"Um...Do you maybe want to go to the Library after this?" Harry asked, fiddling with his robes and I chuckled.

"Sure." I said, grabbing a tart and biting into it. I moaned quietly at the flavor. Merlin, It tasted like strawberries. Ever since I was four I've been addicted to strawberries. I found a bush in my backyard and picked some. My mother had laughed when I came into the house with strawberry juice all around my face, giddy and happy.

Harry chuckled at me and I pouted. "What?"

"You like tarts?"

"Strawberries. They're my favorite. They're delicious."

I reasoned and Harry just smiled down at his muffin. I think it was blueberry? I couldn't really care anyway.

"What's your favorite berry than?" I asked.

"Um...Blueberry? I don't really know. This is my first time eating berries really. They only have plain or chocolate chip muffins at Gryffindor table. My uncle and aunt didn't really give me choice in food. I ate what I was given." Harry explained and I grimaced at the mention of his uncle.

"Oh. Here." I gave him a strawberry tart and he looked at it quizzically. "Eat it. It's strawberry."

Harry shrugged and took a bite. His cheeks turned red and his eyes wide. He coughed it up and shook his head.

"I fink I alleshic." Harry said and my eyes went wide.

"Oh shit! Sorry Harry. Let's get you to the nurses office." I said quickly, grabbing his arm and pulling him along as he whimpered. I looked inside his mouth and his tongue was swollen a bit, probably hurt like hell. Once we got to the nurses office, once again in two days, I told the nurse what happened and she quickly took Harry away to a bed. I had to stand outside the whole twenty minutes. I was nearly asleep by the time he came out.

"Sorry. I didn't know I was allergic to strawberries. It was yummy but looks like I can't have it." Harry sighed and I just chuckled.

"Sorry about that. If I had known I wouldn't have given you one."

"No. It's fine. It was fun sitting with you and all. Maybe I should resort into Slytherin." Harry joked.

"Even if you did get resorted you'd go back to Gryffindor. That's where you belong right?"

Harry smirked. "Actually I was meant to be Slytherin but I _chose_ Gryffindor. I would have been a snake if Malfoy hadn't changed my mind. Plus Weasley and Hermione were there." Harry explained and I gaped at him.

"You! A Slytherin? This worlds gone mad. Also...Why did you call him Weasley and not Ron?"

"We aren't friends anymore. Hermione and I haven't talked yet so I'm not sure...But I think she'll be fine with us being friends."

I chuckled. "Hopefully."


	3. A Unstoppable Confession

We're sitting in the Library at the moment. Harry was rushing his potions homework with a little help from me. He honestly sucks at potions.

"-No Harry. It's Vertiserum. The other names Truth potion. It's not that hard!" I sighed. "Your hopeless!" I muttered and Harry pouted.

"I'm trying. I suck at potions and Snape hates me. Why do I bother?" Harry muttered.

"Because I'm helping you. How about, if you can make this potion correctly, I'll drink it and you can ask any questions you want? Deal?"

Harry just huffed.

"Please? We have this next and I don't want another explosion on my part."

"Fine." He grumbled and looked back at the cauldron.

"Ok so follow the instructs this time." I sighed.

Harry for once, followed the instructions fully and was able to make the Vertiserum, without explosions this time.

"So...I get to ask you a question now? How many?" He asked, seemingly excited.

"Three questions. No more, No less." I didn't really think he'd complete it in time. Let's hope this doesn't backfire at me.

"Ok...Um...First question: What do you think of me?"

Oh no no no no no no. Fuck! "I think your hottest guy ever and your innocence is adorable and suits you." I clamped my hand over my mouth with wide eyes. Harry chuckled, which could only be called a Slytherin chuckle.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"You." Fuck Fuck Fuck! Kill me now!

Harry blushed and smirked.

"What are thinking right now?"

"I want to die of embarrassment. Kill me now." I groaned and Harry chuckled again.

"My turn!" He stated and I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"You get to ask me three questions now." This boys insane. Harry took another vial of Vertiserum and gulped it down before I could say anything. "Ask away."

"Ok...How do you have a crush on?" I countered and Harry blushed.

"You."

I swear I could hear all the Muggle love songs I knew play in my head.

"What are thinking right now?"

"I have a lingering thought of going to Voldemort and joining the Dark side." Harry clamped a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide with fear of my reaction. I just gapped and continued.

"Why do you want to join the Dark side?"

"Because I want to kill Dumbledore for being a manipulative bastard." Harry blinked and paled.

"I didn't even know that." He mumbled to himself.

"Your a strange one Harry Potter." I sighed and Harry smiled a little.

"So...You like me?"

"Yeah. I think we established this just before when I was dying of embarrassment."

"I don't think you understand. I'm trying to ask you out idiot." Harry chuckled when I stilled a little.

"What? You want to date me? A slimy Slytherin?"

"I'm basically dating my own kind anyway." Harry retorted and I smiled softly.

"Merlin, I'm going to turn into a Hufflepuff with you around." I sighed and Harry laughed, clutching his stomach.

"I was thinking the same thing. We are going to have to sit with the Hufflepuffs aren't we?"

I laughed. Merlin, Harry was funny at times.

"So...Do we snog now?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Funny. When the time comes my little one." I chuckled. "Come on. Let's get to potions. If we're lucky we might get paired together."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, let's go."


	4. The Nerve!

We walked side by side to Potions, people just stared at us, chatting and laughing together. I really couldn't care. I was in heaven. Harry liked me. I liked Harry. Life was perfect at the moment.

"-Blaise. Blaise! Are you listening to me?" Harry pouted and I snapped back to reality.

"What? Sorry Harry, lost in thought." I mumbled and he sighed.

"We're here. Potions remember?" Harry reminded and I nodded.

"Oh. Right. Let's go before we're late." I said, walking into class with Harry close behind me.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Zabini. Care to explain why your late?"

"Too late..." Harry muttered and I sighed.

"Sorry Professor. We were at the Library studying for this lesson actually. We got caught up in it." Harry said and I almost smirked at the excuse.

Snape turned up his nose, but I knew he felt pride in the action. "Sit down."

Harry and I quickly sat down next to each other. We cracked a grin once Snape turned around.

"Almost forgot. Ten points from Gryffindor and detention. See you on Tomorrow." Snape smirked as we groaned quietly and continued with the lesson.

"Ok students. Today we are making a Vertiserum or Truth serum. Turn your page to 238 and read from there. Don't explode anything." Snape warned, sending a look to Neville. The class cracked up laughing and Snape hushed them quickly.

"Ok, so pairs...Granger with Crabbe, Weasley with Goyle, Malfoy with Longbottom. Parkinson with Finnegan. Nott with Thomas, Pike with O'Malley and Zabini with Potter. Start. Once your finished, bring it to me and then I'll tell you if it's good enough to test."

Harry and I high fived each other and got started. After doing it in the Library we finished up quickly.

"Professor Snape we're done."

"Give it here Zabini." Snape grumbled and took a look at the liquid. His eyes widened a fraction and he looked back at me and Harry.

"You really were studying Vertiserum?"

"That's what we said."

"Ok. You may test it now. Who shall test it?" I volunteered, took the vial and drank it.

I heard Malfoy chuckled before yelling out, "Hey, Blaise, you _in love_ with Potter?" He sneered and before I could say anything, Harry covered my mouth.

"Screw you Malfoy. Mind your own business. Shall I out you for what you did to Blaise?" Harry sneered back at Malfoy's glare.

"You wouldn't dare." He growled.

"Oh I would. Hey everyone!" Everyone was already looking at us.

"Draco Malfoy purposely hurt and nearly killed Blaise Zabini! He ran away from his body when everyone was at Hogsmeade! If I hadn't come across him, he would just be another ghost of Hogwarts!" Harry announced and everyone gasped and looked at Malfoy who was paler than usual.

"Your a liar! I would never do that! Blaise is one of my best friends!" Malfoy countered and I saw Harry grin.

"Hey Blaise. You drank the Vertiserum?"

"Yes."

"Did Draco Malfoy Diffindo you and leave you to die?"

"Yes." I answered before I could stop myself.

"And where did he hit you?"

"Shoulder, stomach and my thigh."

"Can you show us the scars left behind?"

I sighed and nodded, unbuttoning my shirt. The boys gasped at the healing scars across my dark skin. The girls gasped because of my six pack. Even Snape gapped a little. It was quite funny actually. I felt Harry's eyes skim over my body and blush. I quickly buttoned my shirt back up and looked at Malfoy. He was as white as a sheet.

"Is this true Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked, baffled by what he just saw.

Malfoy stood up quickly and yelled, "Wait till my father hears about this!"

Snape was up in a flash and grabbed his arm before he could leave. "I don't think so. _Dumbledore_ will hear of this. And your father, oh he will definitely hear about this once your in Azkaban." He snarled and dragged Malfoy while he threatened to have _Snape_ thrown in Azkaban for showing such disgrace to him.

I bit back a laugh when Snape hit him upside the head and he _Cried_. Cried! Ha! Life has been fulfilled to perfection.

Harry chuckled and everyone just erupted in laughter. Everyone except Weasley and Granger. You'd think they'd be happy but Weasley just held a sneer at me and Granger just looked sad in general. I would have thought more if someone didn't yell out,

"You never answered the big question Zabini! You _in love_ with Potter?" It had been Pansy, for course. Before I could zip my lips, I blurted it out. Merlin, The shame!

"Yes." Everyone went silent. My cheeks felt warm with embarrassment.

"Kiss!" Granger shouted out and I gaped at her. She looked like a fangirl cheering after one of those Muggle bands, what was- Billy Tale?

The moment the words left her mouth, Harry had pulled me close and chuckled, before kissing me straightonthelips. In front of the class! For a second I thought I was just daydreaming in class and Snape would whack me upside the head any moments now. Harry had wrapped his arms around my neck before leaving my lips, smiling like an idiot. It was a chaste kiss but I could taste the lingering blueberry on them.

I looked at all the girls when they squealed, and the boys just clapped and cheered at Harry's performance. He just smiled at them and gave a mock bow. Everyone was happy, even the Slytherins. Everyone except a certain Weasel.

"Why don't you get a room Faggots! I'd like to not throw up in my mouth from your display." He grumbled and everyone glared at him.

"Shut up and be happy for them Ron." Granger scowled and the Weasel flinch a little.

"Your _fine_ with this? Really Hermione? Who knows, he could be a Death Eater?! This could all be some plan to lure Harry into a death trap." Weasley reasoned and Hermione sighed.

"You just saw that he has no Mark Ron. Stop being stupid."

"What if he's doing it for his father? Or Mother?"

"I don't know my dad and my mother could careless about Harry or You-Know-Who." I quipped in and Weasley glared at me.

"I still don't trust you! Take the Vertiserum. Answer my questions. Then I'll think about it." Weasley challenged.

"Fine." I grabbed another vial and drank it. The Weasel waited a few moments before investigating me.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Is your Mother?"

"She's thinking about it."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"It doesn't mean I plan on following her footsteps."

"Ok then. Why do you like Harry?"

"Because he's positively drop dead gorgeous -and in a good way.- He's funny, kind, selfless but he's also cunning and surprising. It's fun being around him." I saw Harry blushed and Pansy giggled along with Granger and O'Malley.

"Have you ever thought about joining the Dark Lord?"

"Who hasn't?" I countered.

"Harry, Hermione and me, thats who. How did you Harry start dating?"

"I took Vertiserum in the Library since he was able to complete it properly. I had promised that he could test it on me and ask three questions. He asked me who I liked. I said I liked him. End of story."

"Do you ever have indecent thoughts about Harry?" Weasley pressed and I sighed.

"Well look at him. What do you expect of me? I'm still a Slytherin." I chuckled when Harry blushed a dark, crimson red in his cheeks.

"Exactly why I don't like you with Harry. He could do much better with my brothers than you. But _no_. He dumps them because he didn't like them enough to sleep with. My brothers were heart broken! He just acted like nothing happened!" Weasley huffed and everyone looked at Harry with concern.

"Ron. You can't expect Harry to sleep with anyone just because he's not a virgin. He has the right to chose who he sleeps with and your making him seem like some male whore." Granger countered and I gaped. Granger and swear words didn't mix in my mind. I thought she was the goody-two-shoes but I guess not.

"But Hermione. He might as well be a whore if he's dating a Slytherin-" A loud smack sounded through out the classroom and we all flinched. Weasley's face had a very red handprint on his cheek. He looked as if he'd gone into shock.

"Fuck you Ron!" Hermione ran out of the classroom, furious and everyone gaped as Ron ran after her, sending a glare at me and Harry.

I blinked before everything sunk in. Woah. Woah. Woah woah woah! Granger was a badass!

"I think she deserves a round of applause." I said out loud and clapped slowly. Everyone just laughed at me, staring at my shocked face, full of awe and surprise.

Harry was sitting on the floor, fuming with anger beside me. "How dare he call me a whore!" He whispered furiously.

"Harry? Calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean it, just mad that your dating me. He'll get over it."

"Yeah especially if he wants to keep Hermione." I heard Longbottom mutter and laughed.

"True that. True that." We all sat down, chatting until Snape came back thirty minutes later, fuming with anger and cheeks red.

"How'd it go Professor?" Pansy finally asked. We were all too afraid to talk to him in his state.

"Malfoy has been expelled from the school. Looks like he'll be losing his magic too. He's lucky he wasn't put in Azkaban for attempted murder. His father was furious at him." Snape sighed and rubbed his temples. "It's been too long of a day. Your dismissed. No double lesson. Go and enjoy the rest of your day, I don't care." Snape decided and everyone left quite quickly, so they didn't anger him any further.

Harry and I went to courtyard and just sat there on the steps chatting about nothing and everything. I didn't think I could fall for him any harder.

But boy I did.


	5. Forgiveness From Snakes & Lions

"It's weird how close I've gotten to the Slytherin's." Harry stated.

It had been a month now since Malfoy was expelled and became a squib. We were baffled when Mr. Malfoy came up to us with his wife, Mrs. Malfoy and apologized from their son's actions. They had even given us a present each, they were from Draco Malfoy though and seemed heartfelt.

Malfoy had gotten me a Muggle weapon. A dagger he called it. It was beautiful. Sharp and silver. The hilt had enchanted snakes that created a B and a Z when I touched it. He also made it so only Harry and I could touch it without getting a stinging hex. His dad must have done it for him. I had noticed that engraved on the snakes sides were the words,

 **'** **For a lifetime friendship, there always comes an end. I hope ours isn't finished yet.'** I couldn't help but smile at the boys antics to hold their friendship. It showed that he did value the friendship they had before the incident.

Harry had gotten a necklace. It held a Lion and a Snake smiling at each other and when he touched it with his pointer finger, it came alive and the Lion and Snake began to play with each other. Harry also had a message on the back of his pendant.

 **'** **For foes who were destined they seem to make it work. Lions and Snakes cannot converse. You've been able to lift the foes curse.'**

Harry had just smiled, chuckled even at Malfoy's poetic nature that he had not known, and thanked Mr. Malfoy and his wife.

After that incident, the Slytherin's had welcomed Harry as one of their own, Pansy had loved his Slytherin nature and started to tease him about our lovey dovey display. We hadn't tried to show off, we just found it hard to hide.

Even Theodore, the shy and quiet type, had come out of his shell and started to make friends with Harry. I swear Theodore is the loudest person once he opens up. Bless my gorgeous boyfriend.

At the moment we were just eating dinner. Weasley was still seemingly mad at me but he tolerated me for Grangers sake. Even she had started sitting with us, squealing like a fangirl every time me and Harry said or did something romantic. Merlin the girl was insane, but she was a great friend. Her and Pansy got along well so the Slytherins were softening up a little.

It was weird for all of us. We had changed a lot in this last month thanks to Harry James Potter. We weren't seen as the evil house anymore but for what we really were.

Dreamers, friends, hopeful people looking to capture that dream, we are the ambitious, cunning Slytherins. We all had a goal. They finally saw that we stand our ground for our beliefs. We know how to say No.

We weren't seen as the mean and bullying Slytherins. We were seen as people. I owned it all my boyfriend, my bloody Gryffindork Harry.

"Your amazing you know." I blurted out to Harry and he blushed as Hermione squealed with Pansy. Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle rolled their eyes and continued eating. I chuckled and wrapped my arm around Harry's waist, kissing his cheek and the boys groaned.

"You just love to display that Harry's yours, don't you?" Theodore chuckled. "This ones a keeper Harry, I give my blessing." Theodore turned to me. "Hurt him and they'll be hell to pay, my dear boy."

Harry laughed. "Merlin, your like my substitute dad. Quit with the act Theo."

"I'm just making sure your not snatched away by a heart breaker."

"I am not a heart breaker." I huffed. "I've never dated anyone."

"All those poor girls. Two of the hottest boys in school are gay and taken. By each other. All those broken hearts." Theodore sighed in mock sadness.

"He better not break my heart or I might just break every other organ in his body." Harry chuckled.

I pulled him onto my lap, kissing him softly on his blushing cheeks, "If I do I give you permission to break every organ and bone."

"You wouldn't have a choice." Harry stated and kissed my lips softly in return.

"Get a room you guys." Crabbe and Goyle said in unison, Pansy and Hermione gossiping about the hottest boys that are probably gay.

I chuckled and sighed. These people are crazy.

"Harry. I demand an explanation." I heard from behind us. I sneered at the familiar voice.

Ginerva Weasley aka Ginny Weasley or seventh Weasel.

"An explanation to what?" Harry asked, rested his head on my shoulder, his nose nuzzling my neck making me shiver slightly.

"To... _this_!" She sighed loudly, motioning her hands towards Harry in my lap. "Your the savior Harry and your hanging out with Snakes. This will damage your reputation! You should just dump this slimy snake and ask out a girl. Like me?" She suggested and I sneered.

"Harry will decide who he wants to date. Not you Weasley." I retorted and the girl was basically fuming in anger. Hot headed Weasel.

"You don't love him like I do! Slimy Slytherin's shouldn't touch such innocence." She said furiously, probably contemplating if she should kill me or not.

"Ginny..." Harry said, his tone either telling her to subtle fuck off or it was a warning to not get him angry. Harry was close to murderous when angry. If I didn't stop him, there'd be lots of bodies around Hogwarts.

"No Harry. I won't put up with this. Your meant to be mine. Mine! Instead you get confused and start dating Zabini. Harry you just need to see that girls are better. I can show you that." Weaslette suggested again with a tinge of sweetness in her voice. It made me want to hurl. No way was I giving Harry to her.

I wrapped my arms around Harry's waist and growled possessively at the youngest Weasel. "I think he's very happy where he is right now, thank you very much." I grumbled, nuzzling _my_ Harry's hair softly.

"Don't touch him you slimy snake! I won't let you make Harry your whore!" Weaslette exclaimed and by now we had most of the hall looking at us.

"He's my boyfriend. I'll touch him if I want." I growled at her.

"He's confused. Why else would he be dating you?" Weaslette sneered and Harry finally protested.

"It's none of your business Ginny. Understand that even if I wasn't gay I wouldn't like you! Why don't you go fuck Dean. Or maybe Michael. Or maybe Seamus or Cormac! Look at yourself and your flaws before you point out mine Ginny! Your the whore here and a cheater and a liar! I wonder what your brothers think of you now." Harry smirked at her pale face. Smirked! Merlin I love this boy.

I chuckled as she ran from the Great Hall in dramatic tears.

"You, my love, are ruthless."

"She was pissing me off with her words. Merlin, she's always saying things like, 'We're meant to be,' and 'You'll see how much you love me soon.' I think she just wants to date the future savior of the Magic world. She just wants fame. Not like you. You don't care for camera's and prefer to not say anything unless you need too. You like _me_ , not the Boy-Who-Lived. That's why, I love you and not her." Harry declared and kissed my lips lightly, snuggling into my embrace while the girls at all the tables squealed like they were at a Muggle concert. I remembered one of the Muggleborn's talking about a band called Billy Talent? Such a weird name, how is Billy Talented? I've never heard him play before.

"I love you too." I chuckled and we stood, readying ourself's to go to the Library. We always did that after Dinner. It was the place we got some peace and could just talk...and sometimes make out behind the shelfs.

"Hey Blaise...I was wondering...Have you every met the Dark Lord?" Harry asked randomly during our twenty questions game. Muggle games are so peculiar and simple!

"Um...Yes." I finally answered, unsure of his reaction.

"What's he like when he's not trying to kill me?"

I pondered for a moment. From what my mother told me, he had regained his sanity and actually didn't want to kill Harry as much as before. "Well...My mother told me that he's actually sane. He doesn't want to kill you that much anymore and he's actually a nice guy unless he's pissed at someone. I've heard of some of the laws he wants to add to the Ministry and they're actually beneficial for a lot of Muggleborns, Half bloods _and_ Purebloods. He seems to not hate Muggleborns that much, just Muggles. He plans to take Muggleborns to live with Pureblood or Half blood parents so their original parents don't freak out about them and their _talents_. Honestly, he's a good politic in my opinion." I answered truthfully.

Harry stared at me in awe. "He sounds amazing. A true politic." He said breathlessly.

"Don't go falling for him. You got me." I said playfully and Harry cringed.

"Ew! He's in his seventies! I'd never go for an old man. I got you, like you said." Harry chuckled.

"Good. I'd hex you for even thinking about it." I mocked anger and Harry pouted.

"Aw. Blaise is possessive. Cute."

"Do you want to die?" I joked and Harry shook his head, chuckling.

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. I dare you to try." Harry smirked and stood from his chair and straddled me in my own.

"Harry?" I raised an eyebrow at him, grinning a little.

"Enough talk. I want a good, hot make out session to wank off to later." Harry teased and I growled hungrily.

"Need any assistance?" I asked huskily and Harry laughed, grinding down on my half erect cock earning himself a groan from me.

"Looks like you'll need assistance more than me, my dear snake." Harry whispered in my ear gruffly and I tilted my head to the side and back, while he attacked my the sweet spot behind my ear. Bolts of pleasure seemed to run through my nerves, making my cock twitch in interest.

"H-Harry..." I whined with need. He was so playful when we were in public. It made it hard for me to pin him down and fuck him into the floor.

"Yes my dear Blaise?" He asked, trailing hot kisses down my neck to my shoulder, biting softly at the sensitive flesh causing me to whimper.

"Harry...Can't we continue this somewhere else?" I pouted and his mouth left my shoulder, looking me in the eyes. I saw fear and lust flicker through his gaze but it was mostly covered by love. Love for me. It made me feel giddy.

"...Ok." Harry finally answered after several moments of pondering and we used our robes to cover our rock hard cocks enough to walk to the Room of Requirements. Once we walked in, there stood a king sized bed with silk sheets, the colors of Gryffindor and Slytherins mixed into the pillows. The sheets were the color of gold and the soft blanket silver.

"It looks like Christmas threw up in here." I muttered and Harry chuckled, clutching my tie and dragging me along to the bed where he sat down and looked me up and down with new found hunger in his eyes. Honestly, the way he pulled me along was painfully arousing. I could just imagine me a teacher and Harry a student who needs extra credit _badly_.

"Merlin, the things you do to me..." Harry muttered before tugged me down and our lips meshing together as I pushed Harry back on the the bed, my body between his legs and arms around his waist. Harry's arms wrapped around my neck, pulling us closer as to grind again me, making the smaller boy gasp my name in pleasure.

Oh yes. I would enjoy this.


	6. A Night To Remember

I kissed my way down his neck and shoulder. I'd undress him, but it was too much work. I spelled off our clothes and he looked shocked for moment before flushing with embarrassment. I ran my hungry eyes over his -So fucking gorgeous!- body and stop at his cock.

The boy whimpered at my staring, begging me to touch him in anyway. I grinned down at him when he bucked his hips towards my own.

"Please Blaise! This is torturous!" The boy panted, whimper in his disheveled state. The boy was gorgeous and he was _his_. I kissed down Harry's chest and stomach, leading to my prize as he moaned in pleasure.

"Blaise...Please..." The gorgeous green-eyed boy whined and I smirked.

"Don't forget your dating a snake." I chuckled lustfully and Harry rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean- Ah!" Harry gasped as I kissed the head of his weeping member. I flicked my tongue across his slit and smiled when he moaned loudly.

"Oh Merlin...Blaise...Fuck!" He groaned as I took him whole. Merlin, his face was enough to make me cum. Theoretically. I'm not some thirteen year old boy.

I relaxed my throat as I held his hips down so he wouldn't buck. Harry was an eager one indeed. I continued to suck hard and fast until I could sense his climax coming. He whimpered loudly as my mouth left his cock and trailed down his thigh, spreading his legs slightly. I muttered a stretching and lubing spell, hearing Harry gasp at the feeling of the stretching. Harry was getting restless and I wanted desperately to pound him.

"Harry?" I asked nervously and Harry gave me a dazed look before coming back to reality.

"Y-Yes Blaise?"

"Are you sure? About this?" I asked. I wanted to know. I _needed_ to know.

Harry smiled up at me, his eyes shining with love and lust. "Yes Blaise...I love you. I want you to make love to me. Please Blaise. I need you." He whispered as I pushed into him. His moans filled the night as we fell in love just a little bit more than the last.

I heard a pained groan from Harry and my eyes fluttered opened to see a, oh so gorgeous Gryffindor rubbing his ass.

"Playing with yourself already? I'm here for that." I chuckled groggily and pulled him closer into my embrace.

"My ass hurts moron." He retorted, glaring at me and I kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry you can't take Italian sausage well." I joked and Harry hit my arm playfully.

"How am I meant to get to class? I'm gonna be limping all day...Though it was fun last night. I do enjoy my Italian sausage. Is that what we call your amazing cock now?" Harry chuckled and kissed my lips softly.

"I starting to think that limping won't be your biggest problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Snape's comment on your limping when he see's my smirk." I laughed and Harry paled slightly.

"Oh Merlin. I love you but you are too much sometimes." He sighed, whimpering as he stood up and stopped midway.

"Blaise...I think I'm gonna need a shower." Harry blushed furiously and I bit my lip to stop my laughter. Harry concentrated, his face still red as the room made a shower in the corner. "Care to join me, Sir Stinks-A-Lot." Harry grumbled and I nodded eagerly. I wanted to see Harry's face when he cleaned his body of my seed. It would be hilarious.

Harry got up, groaning from the soreness of his ass and walked to the shower, where I was already turning the shower on and making it nice and warm for my darling. I stepped in and beckoned him into the shower with my finger and he grinned, stepping in slowly and wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Hmm...I'm started to think you just want another good fuck." I muttered as his hands traced unidentified patterns on my shoulder blades softly, sending a warm pleasure through my body.

"Maybe..." He trailed off, chuckling and kissing my lips passionate but soft.

"Merlin, what am I to do with you?" I sighed dramatically and Harry grinned seductively.

"You could take me right here, right now up against this wall?" He suggested, pressing my back against the cold tiles of the shower, making me gasp before my body heat warmed it. I felt like I was going to melt into putty with him so close, so intoxicating, so _naked_.

I chuckled down at him. "I'll take up that offer."

"You know that shower was for nothing right? Your all messy again." I chuckled and Harry blushed.

"Of course I was, I just got fucked into a wall and I enjoyed it throughly." He smirked, yawning and stretching his muscles. "Merlin, my ass hurts."

"Karma." I shrugged and he pouted.

"Good Karma I'm guessing?" He joked and started to dress himself after a flick of his wand, spelling him dry. I did the same and winced a little when the fabric clung to my hips. Merlin, Harry's bruising me when he begs. I chuckled at the thought and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He asked, pouting and wrapping his arms around my neck. My arms automatically wrapped around his small waist.

"Let's just say pounding things can bruise me." I chuckled when he blushed a fiery red, smacking my arm playfully.

"How do you think my ass feels?" He joked and I laughed quietly, leaning down and pecking his lips.

"Sated?" I joked back and he his face when crimson red as he closed his eyes in embarrassment, his fingers resting on his closed eyes as he shook his head, amused a little.

"Shut up." He said half-heartedly and I smiled down at my lover.

"Ok, whatever. What's the time?"

"Tempus." Harry said and looked at the magical clock.

"Eight thirty. Let's head to breakfast before it ends. I'm rather hungry after our...activities." He chuckled.

"Me too. It takes a lot to control you, you know." I laughed as he threw a pillow at me mischievously. "Come on my brave lion. We have snakes to dine with." I said dramatically and Harry laughed, standing up and flush when he moaned in pain.

"Moaning for more Harry? Didn't we just have a round?" I snickered and he huffed, grabbing his robes and pulling them one.

"Your such a tease." He muttered as he walked past me to the door.

"Oh yes I am, my sweet little kitten." I grinned. Oh today was a good day.


	7. A Mother With Child

Today was not a good day. The youngest Weasley is screaming at us again about how we are evil and that we probably suck the Dark Lord's cock for fun. The one who does that was Snape. Don't ask how I know...It's a long story.

"-Mother fuckers! I hope you burning in hell a million times over! I hope you die the most painful death!" The Weaslette screamed and Harry flinched, hiding behind me. I slipped my hand into his, knowing that this was hard on him. This was that Weasel's little sister and he was very protective of her. Weasley would probably break off their friendship fully because Harry rejected her.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I told you that it would never work even before I started dating Blaise. Can't you just be happy for us? You know like Hermione?" Harry pleaded. He really didn't want to lose Ron or Hermione because of this.

"Harry can't you see that he's using you!? He'll take you to the Who-Know-Who and then throw away your heart! Come back to the Light. Come back to me." She pleaded to Harry and I almost cringed at the phony sweetness behind it. Harry must have caught it too.

"I never left the Light. I never joined the Dark. At this point in time I'm on the fence. I won't come to you, nor come _back_ to you. I know Blaise isn't using me. He cares about me. I've asked him myself if he's with the Voldemort. He was under Vertiserum and he said no. In front of Ron, Hermione, Neville, Everyone in the class. He won't hurt me Ginny. He _loves_ me. You just love the idea of _being_ with me. I'm not a chew toy you can fight for." Harry protested and I could feel my cold demeanour fade away. Merlin this boy was so sweet, how did I get this lucky?

"Harry, please listen to me. He's a Slytherin. He probably faked taking the potion. He just wanted to hurt you. Please, come back to me Harry. I can make you so much happier." Weaselette said calmly, but I could see she was about to roar like the lion she is.

"No Ginny. If you can't accept it then leave me alone." Harry answered quietly and cuddled into my side, as if to hide away from her anger. Oh, the woman's anger.

"Dammit Harry! I thought I'd do it the easy way but I guess the hard way it is!" She yelled and grabbed her wand, just as I grabbed mine. I pushed Harry back behind me as she fired the first shot.

"Deprimo!" I winced as my body caved in on me, my body breaking under the pressure of the spell, pushing me to the floor.

"Blaise!" I heard Harry cry, it was faint to my ears, the pain was dimming my hearing. Pain. Oh Merlin the pain. I felt like my body was being crushed until I was laying on the floor. I quickly stood, trying to ignore the pain in my left knee.

"Everte Statum!" I cursed and watched as the girl was thrown back, landing a couple feet away from where she once was. She stood quickly, her arm wrapped around her stomach, cursing. I was sure she didn't hit her stomach at all...

She was tearing up and threw another spell, "Incendio!". I cried out in rage as the spell hit me in the shoulder, reopening my scar. I could feel tears prickling my eyes as the blood oozed out of the cut and covered my shirt.

"Duro!" I spoke and the red-headed girls eyes went wide as her body was hardened into stone. I watched as she tried to scream but her face turned as grey as stone, her face stiff with terror. Her last words, "Not the baby!"

I sagged to the floor, trembling as Harry pulled me into my chest. I let myself sob into his chest, my hands clutching to the fabric of his robes. It wasn't even from the pain anymore. I had just casted that spell at the Weaselette...I could have killed her baby. I quickly grabbed my wand.

"Finite Incantatem." The stone around her slowly peeled away and she trembled, falling to her knees, head in her hands as she weeped loudly.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered and she looked up at me. She as filled with sadness and she gave a watery smile.

"It's ok...If I had taken the blame this never would have happened. I'm sorry Harry. You were right. I want to be with you, but not for love. I just wanted someone else to blame for this child." She sobbed, heaving as she clutched her stomach. "I hope Dean is ok." She whispered and my eyes widened.

"It's Thomas's isn't it?" I asked and she just nodded.

"I really did love him...I told him that. He said he loved me too but..." She gave a pained cry and stared at her stomach. "I-It...It kicked! My baby boys alive!" She exclaimed, her tearful face brightening and she looked at me and Harry.

"I'm sorry boys. I'll leave you alone...I'll need to tell Dean soon. He probably won't be happy."

"How far are you along?" I asked and she sighed.

"It's been about six months since Dean left me after the one night stand...So probably about that."

"Six months!? You need to tell him Ginny." I said and paused. Did I just call her Ginny?

"I know...Blaise. I will...It's just...He told me he never really wanted kids, so I don't know how he'll react...Honestly, when I think about it I really feel like more of a Hufflepuff than a Gryffindor." She sighed and I looked at her.

"Come here Ginny." I said and she looked at me curiously, standing up and walking towards me before I pulled her down and hugged her close.

"I'm sure he'll be delighted to have such a beautiful young woman bear his child." I whispered in her ear and I heard her give a weak laugh.

"Thank you...Slimy Slytherin." She joked and I just chuckled, letting her go and kissing her forehead.

"Go get him Lioness." I smiled when she nodded happily and ran down the corridor and out of sight.

Harry, who had been silent this whole time, looked up at me and kissed me roughly. "Your such a kind hearted soul." He muttered against my lips.

I smiled against his lips, feeling a little dizzy. Either from the kiss or the blood loss, I didn't care in that moment. I had my daring little Lion in my arms. Merlin, He's making me a sentimental Gryffindor. Blah!


	8. A Very Simple End To A Beginning

The next day Madma Pomfrey let me leave the hospital ward with Harry. I'll be limping for a little bit since I broke my knee cap, but she gave me a cane to use until it's healed the Muggle way since she used all the magic she could already on it. We found Ginny and Dean as the Gryffindor table, holding hands and giving each other light pecks. I felt genuinely happy that the child would have both his parents.

Dean Arthur Thomas.

Lovesick Gryffindors. I sighed softly and Ginny looked at me with a bright smile on her face, mouthing to me _'Thank you snake.'_ Harry smiled at the display and kissed my cheek.

"You are too sweet for me." He chuckled.

"Then you give me cavities my prowling Lion."

"Leave that for the bedroom snake."

"Oh, I'll show you a snake." I grinned and Harry blushed faintly, swatting my arm as we sat at the Slytherin table.

I smiled brightly. This was my boyfriend. My love. My Harry. Thank Merlin for the day he found me at the staircase. I may have stumbled, but it was definitely not only a step I missed but a beat of my heart. Every time I look at my loving little lion I feel the one thing I was missing all these years.

Loving a snake sure is fun.


End file.
